Yu Yu Hakusho Love's a pain
by YokoandKurasgirl
Summary: This is my first YYH fic so no flames. The rating might change as the story progresses so be warned.
1. 1

B.M.G: Well, here's a YYH Fic forget the hp fic for a while.

Kurama: Please no Hiei/ Kurama fic keeps saying that over & over

B.M.G:-- what's so bad about that Kurama/ Hiei fics anyway

Hiei: Well, we usually wind up doing you know what

M.G: O.O A little too much info there Hiei

Hiei: Well it's true

M.G: O.O Still too much info

Kara: They do not own YYH

B.M.G: Nope not a K /H . Kurama/ Kara(oc), Kuwabara / Yukina, Yusuke / Kayko, Hiei/ Amia (oc), Kuronue/ Luna(oc), & Botan/ Koenma. We'll stop blabbing now on with the fic .( More couples maybe added.)

Kara's P.O.V.

Koenma please quit blabbing on about the case. We get it a S class demon is going on the rampage so SHUT UP! I should have just went to prison for the killing 20 humans but no she's quite powerful, she'll help us in the cases, it goes on and on. And I owe it all to my old partner Kurama. No matter how hard I try to hate you I just can't, what the hell is wrong with me!

"Kara are listening?" Toddler boy asked. "Huh, oh sorry." I replied blushing. "Kara! Your supposed to be listening to this so you don't get killed. Kassan would be very upset if something happened to you, and you know that!" Kurama said.

I sigh "Sorry, I was just thinking Kurama. You know as well as I that I've never had someone to look after me, make sure I'm ok. I had to live on my own & care for myself." It's so different to me Kurama you and 'Kassan' care about me,I'm not used to it.

"Well, anyway, she's a S class demon and she needs to be stopped" the toddler said. Well, duh Koenma it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. "So, can we get this over with?" Hiei asked. "Yes, she's in the Makai", Koenma said. " The Makai?" I said. "Well, ya that's what Koenma said isn't it?!" Yusuke said.

Oh, boy the guys are in so much trouble. Hang on maybe Kat isn't behind this, I can only hope she would kill me for helping humans, the Forbidden child, and My old partner. Man my life sucks. "Kara what's so bad about going to the Makai?" was Kuwabaka's reply.

"Oh, nothing " ,I replied. Oh boy that was close. "Kara are you hiding something?" Hiei questioned. "Why would you say that?" I said. I'm so busted. "Kara, you're such a bad liar", was Kurama's reply. "Wha?" Damn, why has my lying skills gone down? "Kara." Yep that settles it, my ass is grass.

I sigh. "What do you want know?" I asked. "Why your lying is one thing, and do you know anything about this case?" Koenma said. "Well, I may know about the demon if she's a Neko Youkai." I replied "Well, if you were listening she is a Neko Youkai", came Yusuke's reply. Maybe I don't want to listen. Baka hanyu.

" Yusuke there are more than one Neko Youkai. A name would be helpful." Like I said before Baka hanyu. " Kat" came Hiei's reply. Oh, we are so dead meat, she kills more than me, Hiei, and Kurama combined! "So, do you know anything or not?" came Yusuke's reply. "Yes", I said. "Well, spill." came Kuwabaka's reply. "Ok, ok don't have a duck." I replied.

"How do you do that?" Kuwabaka asked very stupidly. "Kuwabaka if you can't say something smart don't say anything at all." Hiei said. "Now Hiei that was uncalled for." Kurama said. "What did you just say to me shrimp!!!" Yelled the walking baka. Gee and here I thought I was supposed to tell them something. "Kuwabaka...I mean -bara just shut up if you want me to tell you about Kat, if not keep talking then maybe she'll cut your ugly head off." I said.

"Kara" "Wut Kurama." "Be nice" "Umm....no" "Why not" "Because I don't like him." I said simply. "WE'LL YOU IDIOTS QUIT ARGUING AND LET KARA TELL US ABOUT KAT!!!!!" Damn that toddler can yell. "I think I've gone temporarily deaf." Yusuke said. "Alright Kara tell us about Kat." pacifier breath said. "Alright." I said.

Kara

Species: Demon

Breed: Kitsune/Ice Madian

Sex: Female

Human form:

Eye color: Emerald Green

Hair color: Pink Rose(You know pink roses. that color.)

Clothes: White Chinese style battle out fit (Think Kurama's out fit in the Dark tournament.) with a pink sash, and a red rose on the back.

I'll give you her demon form next chapter.

BMG: Ok ending here

Hiei: Who gave you caffeine?

MG: Who knows

Kurama: R&R

Kara:points to the little review buttonPlease?


	2. 2

BMG: Well I'm back with another chapter

Hiei: Oh joy

Kara: Really

BMG: Has puffed up Jiggalypuff face

MG: Ew

Kurama: No joke

Karasu: Hey I thought you were supposed to be the nice one

BMG:screams IT'S THE EVIL VAMPIRE WANNABE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!screams and runs off

MG: Go KarasuIs in cheerleading outfit

BMG: YOUR AN EVIL HIKARI MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!is 100 mi away

MG: Yep. Well ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: ()

Yoko to Kurama Kurama to Yoko

Kara's P.O.V

Flashback

"Kara lets go!" a demoness with white cat ears and tail with blue slit eyes (BMG: Think cat eyes peeps) said. She was wearing white robes(MG: think Yoko's outfit) and her light blue hair went down to her back(MG: Think Riku's [Kingdom Hearts] hair color) A very beautiful cat Neko, to say the least.

"Yea, we got what we came for so let's go Kat" a beautiful vixen replied. She had white kitsune ears and tail tipped with sliver and silver hair down to her back. Her eyes looked like two shining golden pools in the moonlight. Her outfit looks like her partner's only blue.

The two ran off to a castle not too far away from where they raided the travelers.

Two weeks later

"Kat Help me!!" Kara yelled as two snake demons started to wrap around her body. Kat laughed. "No, you brought this on yourself Kara." Kat said as she walked off. "KAT PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! KAT!!!!!!" Kara yelled

End flashback

"What happened to you after Kat ran off?" Botan asked. "Yoko was passing by with a bat demon, and they helped me and treated my wounds, they let me stay with them so I could recover. And that's it." I answered. "There's some stuff your still not telling us." Hiei said. "Yes there is but that's too personal." I replied.

"Yes, would agree" my Kurama said. Hold the phone...my Kurama where did that come from?!?! I don't like him I don't like him.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I didn't know that the one who tried to kill her was her own partner. That's must be why she never said anything about her partner. My poor vixen. Wait a minute...my vixen? Where did that come from? I only like her as a friend not as a lover or mate.

Yeah right you want her and I want her so get out of denial Oh who asked you Yoko? No one but don't you want to hear her under you screaming your name I sure do Is it Kitsune mating season by any chance In one week it will be Oh joy We'll get her in a week That's what I'm afraid of Spoil sport Yep "WOULD EVERYONE QUIT ZONING OUT ON ME!!!!"

Kara's P.O.V.

Ow my poor ears. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL KOENMA!!!!" both me & my foxy boy yelled....my foxy boy? Man I need to get these dirty thoughts out of my head. "So can we go now?" "Gee Yusuke you really must want to be killed........again" I said. Dude work on your death glare. "You need to start right away" Koenma said. "Alright! Let's go get this cat demon." The hanyu said

"Um...can you guys do this without me?" "Why Kuwa-chan are you scared?" "No it's not that Urameshi it's just.." "Your a sucker for cats?" "Right" "Gee and here I hate cats." I said.

"Cat's are cool ya know." "Yeah right, and my names Bob." "It is" "No you idiot its Kara." "Then why did you say it was Bob?" "Where were you when they gave out brains?" "They gave out brains?" "Damn your stupid." "Huh?" "Kara, you can't make the baka understand anything"

"What did you just say to me shrimp!" "Can we get this over with so I can go home." "I agree with Yusuke" My fox said. Darn it Kurama why do I have to like you. "Well let's go." I said "So maybe my miserable life will end." I whispered.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Why'd she say that?. Hum. Maybe I should look into this.

Hiei's P.O.V.

So, Kat was Kara's old partner. No wander she was acting strange. Hum? It would seem Yoko has found someone for mating season. This should be interesting. "Oh there's something I forgot to mention. Yukina has been kidnapped by Kat, and she may have Toguro's help." WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko- Cat demon

Vixen- female fox

Kitsune- Fox demon

MG: The story ends here.

BMG: That's my line

Kuronue: Ladies please be nice to each other

Kara: So BMG what's gonna happen next chapter

BMG: You have to wait until next chapter before you'll know

Kara: Pooh

Kurama: Oh Kara it won't be so bad.Wraps his arms around Kara

Kara: Blush

Kat: Get a room you two!

Kara: Still blushing We're not doing anything wrong.

Kurama: Yet

Kara: Kurama! Has turned redder(if possible)

Kuronue: Love is in the air!!!

Touya: And it's July not April.

BMG: Ok if anyone wants to be added to the story as Chu's, Shishi Wakamaru's, Karasu's, or Susaku's lover or mate e-mail me at ! Or put it in your review. Ja Ne!

MG: We need who your wanna be with and...........

name

hair/eye color

clothes

Is he/she demon/human

If demon what type.

Attacks

Other.

Karasu: R&R


End file.
